Piapro Studio
Piapro Studio (ピアプロスタジオ) is a VSTi produced and developed by Crypton Future Media, meant for use in a DAW (digital audio workstation). Piapro Studio was first packaged with KAITO V3 and has been released with every Crypton release ever since. Usage Piapro Studio has been included with every Vocaloid release since VOCALOID3 from Crypton Future Media. It is supplied with their releases instead of the full version of the VOCALOID software and acts as an alternative to buying the main VOCALOID software. It can support multiple tracks and VSQx saving. Plug-in capabilities are also possible. Currently, Piapro Studio supports all five of the Vocaloid languages.linklink Note that VOCALOID and Piapro share some features. However, users should also note that some features are omitted from Piapro studio itself and features like XSY were not fully implemented at first. Therefore if these features are to be used, they must be done so within VOCALOID itself. VOCALOID is capable of cross referencing a number of features from Piapro Studio, though these functions can be more limited to use them within VOCALOID then Piapro Studio. Therefore, there is some advantage still in owning both the full VOCALOID engine and Piapro Studio. One advantage Piapro Studio has over VOCALOID is that it is VSTi compactable so as well as being its own DAW, is able to work with other DAWs. Vocaloid struggles to do as over its versions its VSTi compatibility has often been problematic, with the best alternative being VOCALOID Editor for Cubase to resolve this issue. Piapro Studio also has no issues with registering vocals from VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3. A PreSonus Studio One edition is also available with 4 virtual instruments supplied: Presence, SampleOne, Mojito and Impact. It exists as a Plug-in and a Stand Alone version, though some vocaloids may be restricted to which version they can appear in.FAQ Updates It was originally restricted to just working with KAITO V3, Hatsune Miku V3, and Hatsune Miku V3 English. Piapro Studio was later updated in December 2013 to be able to handle other VOCALOIDs besides those created by Crypton Future Media.Piapro update As of the v1.2.0 update, any VOCALOID2FAQ and VOCALOID3 voicebank can be imported into the program. Vocaloid2 can use the Plug-in version of the software. As of version 2, it supports VOCALOID4 voicebanks. Due to the retirement of VOCALOID2 support, Piapro Studio has since become a feasible alternative to allow continued use of VOCALOID2 vocals post their retirement. Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese can use the Piapro Studio stand alone version.FAQ Vers.2.0.4.7 added Mac Support.FAQ Vocaloid5 Piapro Studio does not work with VOCALOID5 voicebanks and will not load .vpr files. MIDI and VSQx files made in Piapro Studio are usable in VOCALOID5. To use EVEC in VOCALOID5, one must write in the phonemes manually in the same way a user would in VOCALOID4. Updates will continue on Piapro Studio in regards to the release of VOCALOID5.https://blog.sonicwire.com/2018/07/vocaloid5.html The current package most heavily impacted by the situation is Megurine Luka V4X due to its heavy reliance of E.V.E.C. references over Vocaloid functions. Users will currently find her the hardest to use if they are not used to inserting her colours and other functions manually. Release Inclusion The Following are all the packages that include Piapro Studio. E.V.E.C. "E.V.E.C." or "Enhanced Voice Expression Control", was developed to expand the expression and emotions of the set singer. E.V.E.C. is an advanced feature that can both aid and hinder a producer, due to its complexity and is more suitable for professional or experienced users. Gallery Piapro Studio.png|Piapro Studio's original interface References External links Tutorials * piaprostudio.net ** About Tuning – A Small Pronunciation Guide ** How to use VOCALOID3 Voice Libraries other than Crypton Products ** How to customize a Singer Icon * SONICWIRE Page on Piapro Studio's new functions * Miku Channel - Challenge! Piapro Studio Course Navigation Category:Software Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:Technology